Sinful Deed
by Mi3staR
Summary: Needing to finish off her homework on rewriting Romeo and Juliet. Who knew she could write such a sinful Deed. Never have sex before marriage. Too bad she's only 16.  "Just one night, I want to be with you, only you, my Romeo."


That name William Shakespeare, why does it even exist! Yuuki Okyuu none other than your average 16 year old girl.

"Ah, nani, out of all of the great writers why the fuck William Shakespeare!" groaned Yuuki loudly while messing up her shoulder length, purple hair.

As you can see, her English class has been given out an author and to retell that famous author. Unlucky for Yuuki she has been given none other than William Shakespeare, famous for his plays and his use of language. The first thing that came out of her mind was Romeo and Juliet, simple yea. But there was only one problem, she had no clue what so ever of how the story goes.

She doesn't even know any other stories written by Shakespeare, "Ah! Shakespeare you have a way of getting into my nerves!" cursed Yuuki.

Then all of sudden she came across a store, a shop filled with manga and anime, 'no way' thought Yuuki 'how come I've never seen this shop?'

Yuuki herself was an anime lover, her favorite would have to be Shakugan no Shana, her thoughts were dispelled once a man walked up to her,

"Welcome. I see your new to this store." smiled the shop keeper, Yuuki nodded her head.

He asked another question, "So what brings you here? Since it's your first time."

Yuuki softly replied, "Something to get rid of Shakespeare out of my mind." the shopkeeper rose an eyebrow, "Shakespeare you say? Well I have the perfect manga for you, nah follow me."

He walked off, while Yuuki trail behind, "Shakespeare made a manga too?"

The shopkeeper smiled noticing the cute girl's expression, "No, no he didn't ." Yuuki's mood dropped down slightly.

"Nah, here you go," said the shopkeeper as he handed her a manga, Yuuki claimed the book and looked at the cover.

"Romeo x Juliet?" questioned Yuuki, "The manga version?"

the shopkeeper nodded, "Yep, a lot different than the real version, but this one will be more suitable for your age."

"I see," whispered Yuuki, "Thank you, I'll take this if you don't mind!" and ran off,

"Wait! you didn't pay for the manga!" yelled the shopkeeper from behind,

She didn't have time to buy the manga, nor did she remember that she had to buy it.

Later that night:

"Well this manga isn't bad," whispered Yuuki, it was nearly six and the sun was setting, she still hasn't figured out what to write about Romeo and Juliet.

Looking out her window she saw a flock of birds heading west and with that vision, she got an idea and that is how this story was made.

* * *

Sinful Deed

Mi3staR o9

* * *

_Come with me Juliet we'll fly somewhere far away where people nor life can touch_

_Yes Romeo I'll come with you_

_Bring nothing, only with your wearing now_

_But Romeo, I loo- _

_Don't you look lovely already._

_

* * *

_

I knew moments like this doesn't last forever but just now, just today I want share my moment just with Romeo no one else but just Romeo and Juliet.

My name is Juliet Faimmatta Ars De Capulet, or plainly just Juliet.

I just turned 16 couple of months ago and I deeply fell in love with Romeo more like 'love at first sight' really dumb hu?

I never thought I'd fall in love either, since most of my life I have to dress up as a boy.

Weird but where is Romeo? I shift my back, only to face Romeo. I blushed I've never seen him sleep so peacefully before. I could only smile hoping not to wake him up, I gently place a kiss on him.

"Romeo I-, I love you." I place another kiss on him but this on the lips, then I felt a hand snaked behind my back wrapping around my waist 'shit' I thought, I was caught.

My back was push against the bed as I was facing up to no other then Romeo, it made me feel so small being trapped under Romeo's arms, "What are you doing Juliet?" whispered Romeo huskily, from past experience I knew Romeo hate being woke up.

"I was sleeping until you wrapped your arms around me." I smiled innocently, I knew Romeo wouldn't buy it,

"Come on Juliet, you kissed while I was sleeping it's like what, one in the morning?" said Romeo in a matter of fact tone, I rolled my eyes.

"Yea so what if I kissed you can't I?" I nagged, he sighed he knew I was right.

I was about to fall asleep again but only to be taken by surprise when Romeo fell onto me, pressing our bodies together, I felt heat rushed up towards my face.

Then reality hit me, I felt my neck was being brush against someone, soft kisses were heard, I moan slightly as the kisses were trail along my neck, the feeling it felt so- nice. I could have swore that I heard a smirk out of Romeo, "You like it Juliet-_sama_?" I gasped not only did he caught me off guard but he called my name with sama, it weaken my state even more.

* * *

Normal POV

Romeo's head lifted up facing Juliet's face again, her face were tilted with heat across her cheeks but he wasn't satisfied, not just yet. He wanted more, no, he wanted something that would bring his little Juliet over the edge, he smashed his lips onto her, violently, yet with strong passion.

Juliet shift her head a bit, as Romeo licked her bottom lips asking for a entrance, she parted her lips slightly before his tongue were connected with hers. She wrapped around her arms around his neck, deepening the kiss, the feeling was nothing like he ever felt before, he felt himself lusting out for her more and more. "Ah- Romeo," moaned Juliet, but he kissed her again with more depth, again Juliet moaned under their content as it shiver down his spine.

They were not playing by the game anymore, as their kiss got wilder, as their tongue met once again, he push his chances, wrapping his arm her back, as saliva was coming out of their mouth but no he wasn't happy not just yet.

"ah, Romeo, w-what are you doing?" moaned Juliet losing to his lust, as he continued to nibble on her ear.

Sliding his hand across her back, he tugged the left side of Juliet's shirt but groan remembering his not in the year 2010 yet -"

Not hesitating he ripped the shirt off forgetting that, this is the 'only' shirt she brought with her before she made her escape with 'him',

Romeo look down before him only to see a mental image of Juliet semi naked in front of him, Juliet bit her bruised lips, while trying to cover her body with her arms wrapping around her breast, "Baka," she whisper

His heart just skipped a beat did she just called him a 'baka?'

"Ah, can you repeat that again my _sweet _Juliet?" whisper Romeo in a seductive voice, this time Juliet didn't buy.

"I called you a 'baka' like what are you thinking, what am I meant to wear tomorrow! Since my shirt is torn and I don't even know how to sew a shirt yet!" yelled Juliet throwing her recent anger towards Romeo after all he did ripped off her 'only' shirt.

"Fine, I'll buy you another shirt in town tomorrow," sighed Romeo,

"And lunch." cut off Juliet, Romeo nodded he couldn't be brother talking anymore.

He lean down towards the right side of Juliet's neck whispering seductively in her ear, "Now show me what you have in store for me."

Once again she felt her cheeks burning up, damn why did he had to be this good?

She gasp as she felt Romeo licking her neck, "Ah, Romeo-" she groan impatiently, as he continued to kiss her ear. He continued her ear then slowly once again kissing her along the neck. Then suddenly a sharp pain hit her, "Ahh!" she yelp, she felt it, blood was dripping down her neck. He was biting and sucking against her neck, just like a vampire.

He continued with his bloodlust moment, sucking the blood off Juliet. Her blood was sour, but beside that he couldn't help it but it tasted really good.

"Ahh, nani- Romeo?" moaned Juliet, but she was weak after a lost of blood, he continued to lick her neck while the blood were till ozing out. They both know it was a deep dig it was going to leave a mark and it's not going to be pretty, but it left a marking for Romeo to be proud of the fact that Juliet is only his' and only for himself.

"Your mine, you hear me." he whisper once again in her ear but this time in husking voice she can only do was nod, she was very lightheaded only her through to be filled with lust forming against her eyes.

Not listening anymore his mind pleading for more, he wanted more he still wasn't satisfied.

He claim her left breast and began sucking on it. Her breast were very soft, kissable and somewhat the taste of white Irises. He hungrily sucked for more while toying the other.

Juliet moaned, she didn't know what to think, either that his rapping her or his giving her the best time of her life right now?

Romeo flicked the left nipple with his tongue it causes her to flinch a little, he smile knowing her weak spot now, he gave it a quiet bite then a twist, "AH, Romeo ahh!" panted Juliet. He didn't stop he loved it, he loved it when she moaned out his name, he secretly wanted more and she was giving it to her. Sliding down his hand under her dirty yellow shirt, her groan forgetting it was so long, he was about to rip off but he didn't to buy her a skirt also. Yes he wasn't poor but he didn't even bring any money before they left for their run away.

Another plan, _strip it off, _a thumb sided on top of the skirt hem, before tugging it down. At that moment the ecstasy filled within Juliet was gone.

"Oh hell no you don't!" shouted Juliet, pushing him away, she stands ground on top of Romeo.

Romeo blush at the state he was in, staring at her half naked figure, her left breast till stained by his saliva, he took mental note that she had an hourglass figure something that girls would kill for.

Damn he forgotten how 'beautiful' Juliet is,

"It's my turn" and gave him a playful smile, OK that was not meant to be evil right?

Slowly unbuttoning his vest Romeo took note she loves to take everything slow, no like really _slow_, he bite his lips he knew this was going to be pure pain just waiting.

Slowly pulling his vest away only to remained his white shirt, miffing a sweet smile she place a peck on his cheeks as her lips slid down towards his neck. Licking and touching his neck. Sliding her right hand across his shirt pressing hard across his chest, all Romeo could do was groan, no really loudly, she smiled she loves playing with him.

She quickly stripped off his shirt and stared, damn she forgotten how hot Romeo is he what, fuck no focus Juliet or you'll lose it!

"I know you think I'm hot, just admit it Juliet." smirked Romeo it was the first time he talked since the turn over, she only faced the other way before making another move.

He was right and she hated to admit it, but he was so hot looking but his body was... sexy.

Pressing her hand down his chest, he groan even more, slowly with each silk touch. She was driving him mad just by her gently kisses, licks and even biting ever bit of his body turned him on.

Her hungry lips wanted more, licking the tip of his right chest, he grunted. Then she bit it.

Romeo, was busy enjoying her kisses his hands slowly move down behind her back till it reach her bottom, then _smack!_ She gasp, "Romeo!"

Slipping a hand under a skirt, she gasp again, "Your wet." he whisper as juice climbed down his fingers, she just blush she hated to admit it, but indeed she's having way too much fun. He caught her off guard _again, _rubbing his fingers against her womanhood, without a second left to run he thrust one finger inside her, "Ahh!" moaned Juliet, Romeo try to quiet her down, "Shh, Juliet-_sama_, it's only the beginning." She could only nod.

Thrusting inside of her slowly, for a virgin she was enjoying this very very much, she toss her head back, "Ah, R-Romeo, more, more!" she moaned, he smile, "Say my name Juliet, say it!" he demand,

"Romeo, Romeo!" as she scream louder with each thrust , but for Romeo it wasn't enough. But to be fair, he thrust in the second finger,

"Ahh... Romeo it feels good," she moaned she was losing it, he shifted a little not losing his contract with Juliet.

Now he was on top of Juliet, lifting her knees on top of his shoulder, releasing his finger she almost protest until she felt another shove inside her.

Romeo stabbed three fingers inside her, she tossed her head back further, she moaned louder making him pump faster, "Ahh, Romeo faster." she grunted, he happily went faster enjoying the view he was seeing a weaken Juliet moaning out his name not the Juliet he would see often day to day. She was lost to him.

He stayed there a few minutes shoving in not hitting the g-spot but from the looks from it she simply loved it, she loved the feeling, it feels good, too good in fact.

He didn't stop him, he dug in further not missing any bit undiscovered by his fingers, he felt her coming in, she ached her back, her body it feels so alive being burn by fire, she had no idea what this feeling was, but it felt really good.

"Wait- wait, Romeo, I'm-" but was cut off by an wash over wave, of immense pleasure; aching higher, she screamed out his name. He let go as the juice flow out of her body, he took a lick at her flowing juice "You taste lovely, Juliet."

she didn't replied, her mind was still fuzzy after her first orgasm. She was still panting hard.

It didn't take her long though to recover she wasn't weak and she knew it, using her skills, they flipped over once again.

And now Juliet was on top.

Romeo was about to protest, but a sudden kiss clash on his hungry lips, slipping her tongue in, another battle began, as Juliet try to find her way down his chest to his pant, slipping them down in less then 3.6 second flat, letting go of the kiss, her hand reach for his member she almost gasp noticing how thick and long it was ;) (Sorry I couldn't help myself), it was about 7.5 inches long and 5 inches round she didn't knew how it was possible to fit in her but she had to make it work.

He groan, as her fingertips played around with his member a painful erect travel through his body. "Nah, Romeo-_sama_, fast or slow." she whisper in her seductively voice, his eyes twitch for a second, repeating his joke, in such a seductive mood turned him on even more.

"I'll take that as a fast." she said, as she started rubbing the rod, his eyes twitched again once she started to pumped faster, she bent her head over and kiss the tip of the rod, "Relax Romeo-_sama_, it's just only the beginning." she purred, now he regretted playing this game with her.

He suddenly he felt her tongue sliding against his member before she placed the whole thing in her mouth, bobbing her head up and down she was enjoying this too much. She heard grunts and groans from Romeo she knew he was tying to hold back the tension, but it was too much for him.

Going deeper, faster again, again and again -( Note for Friends: Boys over flowers K-drama, :yep thats right it was in the drama, I told you even lemons can come in BOF)

He made a loud grunt as he closed his eyes, he was going to release soon, "Juliet! I"m coming..." he made another grunt, she pulled back while still rubbing his member. "Do it!" she demeaned, before she place her tongue into his rod once more. With one more lick, cream started pouring out of his member as Romeo moaned out her name, letting go she licked the cream off his member, it tasted sweet, very sweet, she through.

Licking the rest away from his member she realize his eyes were still shut with his hand resting over his eyes.

She crawled over to him, and kiss his hand, "Did you enjoyed it Romeo?" whisper Juliet, he only smiled back she took that as a yes.

Finally opening his eyes, he faced his lover once again, in a full naked figure whispering three words. "Your beautiful Juliet." as he smile sweetly, she flushed forgetting she was naked, "Thank you, Romeo."

He pushed Juliet on the bed, with her back pressing hard against the bed, she could see his eyes were still filled with lust. Clashing their lips once again, deeper, stronger, as their tongue played along with the night. Wild but with passion, this is how much Romeo wanted Juliet, he let go before continuing.

"Juliet, I'm in love with you, please let me become one with you. Let me enjoy heaven with you." Romeo cried out to Juliet, she stared back with a blush across her cheeks, "Yes, Romeo I love you too," she whisper as she started to cry, he kiss her tears away before positioning himself, "Please bare with the pain."

she nodded as she placed her hands onto his shoulders, she heard many times that the first time always hurt, but she knew she had to stay strong she didn't went to stop now she loves him way too much to even stop now.

"I'm ready." Romeo nodded, then a shock of pain hit Juliet as he made the first thrust,

"Whaa- ahhh!" cired Juliet, the pain, it hurts. She panted harder as blood was running down out from her womanhood. Hating seeing Juliet in pain he focus a kiss on her lips to silence her, he let go whisperings, "Please it would get better, just wait." she only nodded as more tears came out. The next thrust killed even more as her nails dug onto his shoulders, each thrust was slow and painful as she didn't dare to close her eyes yet, then with one last thrust her walls were finally broken, only filling with pleasure.

She hinted a low moan, and Romeo took that as a hint to go faster but still slowly.

"Romeo- go faster." Panted Juliet, he nodded going fast she tossed her head back enjoying this feeling that was rushing over her body once again. Romeo bent down to kiss her neck again, licking a spot then he bit it once again, "Ahh!" she moaned loudly, but this time it wasn't bleeding like last time.

"Juliet, it feels good." he moaned against her neck, God that sounded sexy.

He was right she felt like she was in heaven right now, being one with Romeo, she moaned louder as Romeo thrust harder inside her, she was so tight and so warm inside he loved the feeling inside of her everything about her was simply perfect.

"Nah, Romeo go faster!" she gasped, the coiling inside of her was building higher, she was coming near but she held on for a while longer. Pumping faster Romeo couldn't control himself he wanted to be with her so badly, and now he was playing rough on her? What was he thinking?

He lifted up his head looking at his lover's eyes, she moaned ever louder echoing across the room, "Romeo ahhh kiss me." she whimpered, following her request he kissed her tasting each others saliva, she wrapped her arms around his back pressing her body against his, "Romeo, please more." she groan.

Juliet felt herself getting tighter again, as he held onto Romeo more, her nipples brush against his chest, he grunt as he shove in deeper and harder, "Ah, Oh good lord Romeo, I'm think I'm-" but was cut off by another kiss.

He scene his coming too holding and speeding up to his last pace, "Romeo AH!" moaned Juliet even louder, "Juliet! I think I"m going.. to...!" he couldn't hold with the finally thrust he finally blew it, spilling his seeds into her, mixing with hers

"ROMEO!"

"JULIET!"

they both cried out each others name, remaining to hold on to each other embrace. After their climax Romeo fell onto of her, not letting her go.  
"Romeo, I love you." whisper Juliet while slowly opening her eyes.

"I love you too," he whisper back, before making a contract with a kiss, then it turned deep, deepen their kiss they knew they wanted more as their tongue made another battle with each other.

She climb on top of Romeo for the very last time tonight, they knew this won't be their last time. There is more to come, more to explore and tonight was only just the beginning.

"Romeo, again?" asked Juliet, still hazing with lust clouding her eyes, she knew she was defeated but she didn't care she was having way to much fun expressing their love for each other.

"Again." nodded Romeo, positioning herself, he drove full force on her lover.

* * *

Present time: yea our time.

"Nan-i-i! A 'F'?" Yuuki yelled, the teacher only just nodded.

"Come on! My was longer it took around 5 pages!" she continued to yell at the teacher,

"Yea, but the aim as to retell a story, not make a lemon scene." the teacher answer, forgetting their was also other students in the class.

"Sensei? If life give you lemons what would do with them!" asked Yuuki, as she lower her voice to normal, the teacher blinked but then realize what she was asking.

"Well Yuuki, for a girl, I would squeeze it."

Yuuki could only smile, lovely answer.

Chapter: End

* * *

Words;

Baka: idiot

Nani: What the

Nah: it's a toning not a word.

* * *

Well, well what do you think ? I know it's not good Or it may not be understandable, but anyways I wrote this lemon well I guess because I wasn't happy with the fact I've finish the lemon so soon, or maybe they die before it even happened. But I really like this lemon, and well since their isn't any lemons one shot yet, I wanted to be the first one so yea.

And if I get enough review I'll make another one, because I'm already planning one, or I'd already had something in mind, after all it's a beautiful couple... to bad they had to die in the end

So yea, I'll make another one soon. By the meantime, I hoped you enjoy this lemon choasho! :D


End file.
